Diaries of a pink haired girl
by SorrowDreamer
Summary: AU Sakura is given a diary to alleviate her stress, except even recording all her stress everything starts piling up on top of each other, even though she’s having a new start. Can she keep it from falling down! Written by a friend, just posting for her


A/N: I like to discredit two things. First Naruto, which I don't own, and the princess diaries for inspiration and the idea of a story written completely in a diary. Which I also don't own.

This is an AU fanfic. Also this is meant for a female audience so if you a guy this might not be your cup of tea. (btw I refuse to right a summary because I stink at them.)

This Journal belongs to: Haruno, Sakura

Tuesday, September 15th, 5 A.M the room,

Hello journal that was just presented to me by my mom, in hopes of alleviating my stresses. Wonder why I have stress? Well it's her fault so is she trying to make up for that or something!?

This is ridiculous. Ok, whose idea was it too wake up this early anyway? There are probably bags under my eyes now from lack of sleep, because I got maybe an hour of sleep all night. How can I sleep I'm moving! (Stress factor #1), And I'm going to a new school today (stress factor #2), can't we at least settle at our new house before I go to school?

And the worst and most evil #3 factor of it all. The schools co-ed!! Konoha Academy (the names weird!) …

Well you know I've been going to all-girls school from k-8. And here comes 9th flying in like a retarded pigeon saying oh yeah now it's going to be co-ed because it will be better for your social skills and it's good to meet boys at this age so you're ready for when your all grown up. (Also it's a lot closer to my mom's office but what's wrong with driving an extra 40 minutes every day?)

… !? Does that make any sense!?

That retarded pigeon is my mom by the way.

My room looks so weird- all empty and stuff. It's a 1 and a half hour drive to our new house and my school is a 10 minute walk from there. Since school starts at 8:00 a.m. retarded pigeon says it's plenty of time to get to school. Well then couldn't you have let me sleep more!

Well my dad just honked the car horn. That means I have to leave, Co-ed school, new house, leaving my friends behind, although they'll be over me by next week like that other girl Hinata, who moved last year.

#4 factor of stress: I have pink hair and a huge forehead, hardly any friends and I've hardly ever talked to any males besides my dad. Well that's more like #4 #5 and #6 but whatever.

Tuesday, September 15th, 6 A.M, the car ride there

There are going to be boys. BOYS! What if there are hot boys? No there must be hot guys, god most love me a little to spare me from hell of making things worse by having ugly guys, please, make the hot guys at least be there waiting to take me away in one swift movement and have a fantasy dream come true.

5 pick up lines I might need to use today in case I have to be sweeping the boys off their feet because the boys are too good for me:

#1: Do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes?

Effectiveness: 2 out of 5 I'm new, so I need a map right?

#2:Pink haired girls have even more fun than blondes!

Effectiveness: 1 out of 5 who likes pink hair? Seriously who!?

#3: When you go to an all girl school you get really horny.

Effectiveness: 4 out of 5. If all those soaps I watch have told me anything guys take advantage of girls like that.

Where did that come from?

#4: Hey will you help me carry my books to class?

Effectiveness: 3 out of 5 it could work on a nice guy I guess.

#5: Want to go out?

Effectiveness: 0 out of 5 that never will work.

Tuesday, September 15th, 6:30 a.m. new house as of now the evil house,

Well we're here at my new house. It's bigger and it's closer to my mom's work at some office that looks for talents. How come she never spotted me? Am I not talented? The streets here are confusing too. Theres my street on 97th avenue, and then around 70th isout school, but we're the only house around. Like out street and everything else is a townhouse or apartment.

But anyway, it's empty really empty. My dad's already unloading furniture with this really hot mover guy. I can't stop glancing at him; he's so hot, even though he's most likely 5 years older than me but whatever. So dad can take off work (he's an accountant) but I still have to go to school! I know it's so unfair!

I think I'm going to die seriously I want to cry about now. I liked my all girl school, even though there were no guys it felt safer and- well what if the guys at the new school are as hot as mister moving helper over there and I'm just a nothing. No he noticed me looking at him! Oh god now he's glaring at me. Just breathe and pretend to be looking around not at him.

Ok he went outside to get the sofa with my dad.

This house is so annoying. The first floor is four rooms, TV room, dining room, kitchen, and a bathroom. Wait do bathrooms count as rooms or is it just 3 rooms. Whatever! Then upstairs is my room and my bathroom is in the hallway. Next to that is another room, if my parents had another kid and I wasn't a miserable only child I bet that kid would be in that room. But now it's a guest room. And then there's another room which my mom said to my dad should be the office. And then at the other end of the hallway far away from my room is my parent's room with their own bathroom.

And then there's this empty creepy basement which my parents said I can hang out with my friends in, they'll get me a couch and a TV and all this cool stuff for it too if I help pay for things. What friends and what income can use to pay for that?

My mom held up my new school uniform in the hallway proudly calling me over. I have to wear that every day? Plaid green and black knee length skirt, white blouse with school insignia on it, clogs and knee high socks?

Today sucks.

Tuesday September 15th, 8:05 Homeroom,

Ok, what just happened? Well I went to the office and got a schedule. The principle, Tsunade was all nice and said all these great things about the school. Are those real? That's like a quadruple D cup. Then this girl walked up to me.

Blonde hair blue eyed big chest. What if everyone here is super beautiful and everyone has a huge chest and I'm the only flat chested girl! Well she's going to be my guide.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'll be guiding you from class to class today," she said and held out her hand all smiley. Her nails were perfect.

Of course my guides Ms. Popular!

Well that's what I thought.

She took me to my locker and explained how locker works. _Because we all know all girl schools don't have lockers!_

What is it with the stereotypes of all-girl schools?

So there were lots of people coming now, (got here early to get my schedule) I started putting in my locker combo. Ino looked all proud of herself, like she taught me how to use it and that her amazing teaching ability made me catch on so quickly. I let her think that because I'm just trying to be nice on my first day.

And that's when it happened. There was a loud slam into the locker next to mine and too people were locked lips, a gorgeous guy with black hair and the perfect structured face and another equally as beautiful girl.

"Hey, no PDA!" Ino yelled at the two kissing.

The girl just laughed as their lips separated. Her back pressed against the locker his arms tight around the beautiful girl.

"So what? At least I have a boy friend?" She laughs pushing her red hair behind her ear. Her roots were a dark brown, almost black. The boy nodded and let go of her as she put in her locker combo. Great! Her lockers next to mine!

Ino became a bright red. (What's wrong with not having a boyfriend? Oh my god does every one have a boyfriend here I fit in even less now!!) Then I think I got it like a sudden epiphany, the reason why she's trying so hard with the nails and makeup and the happy attitude. Ino was really like me, I looked around and see all these friends talking to each other. But no one came up to Ino and waved or smiled. In fact most kids just snicker when they walked by her.

"Well at least her hairs natural," I said quietly.

Karin stood up straight. She was tall, making me feel like I was small. And I _was _small I have no friends yet.

"Watch it new girl," she held her books to her chest, her much larger then my chest, she blinked her perfectly made up eyes once. "Let's go Sasuke." She said to the boy.

"Alright ,Karin." Sasuke said and walked off with her. And then he looked back at me and smiled. Wow.

Ino was looking at the floor all sad. "Hey," I said, "you're going to sit with me at lunch too right?"

Her face brightened a little, "Of course anything for the new girl," she said, she pointed at my home room and she left after telling me how things worked etc.

My first experience with a boy in school: Sasuke: He smiled at me.

Now everyone in home is staring at me because I'm writing in my journal. Wow I'm already a loser on the social pole. Wasn't this supposed to help me socially? Yet I standed up for a girl whose beautiful but for some reason is unpopular? (I want to get to the bottom of that) And I think I pissed off the most popular girl in school.

Tuesday September 15th 8:30 a.m, Algebra II,

Algebra II is the highest math level available for 9th grade. So at least I'm smart the only redeeming thing about myself. Which really isn't a good thing- who likes smart nerdy girls, and my schedule looks something like this.

**Locker: 602 Locker Combo: 16-34-02 Student ID: 4738919 **

**8:00-8:15 Homeroom : teacher Umino, Iruka**

**8:19-9:03 Algebra II: Teacher: Morino, Ibiki**

**9:03-9:48 social studies: Teacher Yuhi, Kurenai**

**9:51-10:36: English 3: Teacher Sarutobi, Asuma**

**10:39-11:24: Chemistry: Teacher Hatake, Kakashi**

**11:27-12:13: Health: Teacher Shizune (a/n: What the hell? She has no last name !)**

**12:15-1:00: lunch: Teacher: Varied**

**1:03-1:48: Gifted and talented: Teacher Mitarashi, Anko**

**1:51-2:36: Gym: Teacher Maito, Gai**

**2:40 dismissal**

This should be good except I don't understand I word the teachers saying. My previous school was- not this far ahead.

Oh my god damn stereotypes for all-girl schools! No I will understand this.

This is a review? No way!

Well when I first got to class I had to stand up and introduce myself. I think the teacher seemed bored. I don't know he just kept writing things down. Then he gave me an assigned seat next to this girl. Although not everyone is big chested I just happen to always wind up with one. The girl I'm sitting next to has long black hair a big chest. She seems really shy and quiet.

Stop writing things on the board to make my head hurt more! Damn teacher!

**Hey Sakura, remember me :). -h**

The girl sitting next to me slid a note over to me. I looked at her. No way! She looks so different! It was Hyuuga hinata. That girl who moved last year that everyone forgot about!

_Hey Hinata! I remember you how I could forget you! –s_

Wow I'm a liar.

**It's so cool that you are now going to Konoha Academy how's your day been has it been good so far?-h**

How could everyone forget her? She's so nice trying to make me feel all good and stuff.

_Yeah it's all good so far.-s_

I am a liar.

_m_: y2-y1

x2-x1

What the hell is _m_?

Tuesday September 15th 9:10 Social Studies

Ok, the strangest thing ever happened. I was sitting in my seat all the way in the back since it was the only available seat. This introduction was even more awkward. Kurenai-sensei was all smiles and stuff, so nice trying to make me fit in, like hell that'll ever happen. Hinata not being in this class or Ino is making me realize how uncool I am. Because in front of me was Karin too. Then right as Kurenai was about to start this one boy with blond hair ran in.

Then he walked to his seat, which was next to mine,(oh god.) like nothing happened and he wasn't 5 minutes late.

"Uzumaki this is your 3rd time being late to this class." Kurenai sensei said, she tried to say it angrily but I think she had trouble since- she just seemed like those people who can never get angry.

"It's not my fault, believe it!" He said really loudly.

"I'm going to have to write you up now," she said all quietly. This must've been so hard for her. Poor sensei.

"No you can't do that! I have a very good reason why I was late!" he said even more loudly.

"What would that be?"

"I had to save Iruka sensei from this gang member who broke into the school and-"

Oh. My. god. I have to sit next to this kid.

Kurenai still wrote his name on the slip. He cringed she didn't fall for his obvious lie and he sat down. And now he is smiling at me with this toothy grin. He leaned over his desk and now hes asking me what I'm writing.

Karin's just giggling and texting her friends. I think she's making it obvious for me to see because I can clearly see her text says:

**The new girl is such a loser. OMG just look her hair! Its pink! Oh yeah sasuke tasted really good today ;) **

Why do I want to strangle this girl so bad. Oh my god this Uzumaki kid needs to shut up.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," Kurenai turned around, she had her hands on her hips. She tried really hard to sound angry. And for a nice person like her she did pretty well.

Naruto is now back in his chair and I can write in piece.

Top 5 reasons I hate this school:

#5: Naruto is really annoying

#4: I'm new

#3: the uniforms

#2: Karin

#1: Everyone has a bigger chest then me!

Tuesday September 15th 12:30 p.m lunch,

Where to start? Well at chemistry I had to introduce myself AGAIN! Does it matter I'm just a little grain of sand in this school. Oh hold on Ino's asking me what it's like at an all girl school. She asked me if most of the girls were bisexual because they were so deprived of male they turned to each other. Hinata choose to explain that for me. Stereotypes are pretty evil. So I can't believe it I'm actually sitting with someone at lunch. No scratch that, more than one person, Hinata's sitting with me- and so is Lee and Naruto. So it's not only a co-ed lunch table but I have _friends_ sitting with me. If you consider these guys my friend. This is incredible.

Alright so in chemistry everyone was already assigned into teams of 2. Because most things we would do in the class needed teamwork. The teacher had this monologue about teamwork for me and I felt kind of special. Although it was really boring. So everyone was already in groups of 2 so he made a group of 3 just for me. And before I could choose a group, he randomly chooses a group for me.

My group members: Naruto and this kid named Lee.

So now I don't like Kakashi sensei. NARUTO OF ALL PEOPLE!

It wasn't so bad we started doing stuff. Lee did most of the work. He did some impressive things. And he kept talking to me nonstop. Naruto whispered into my ear that lee was trying to impress me.

SOMEONE IS TRYING TO IMPRESS ME! But it's just that Lee is a little strange I guess.

By the time that class was over my mind was on overload. This day is very long.

And then Health was even worse. Because SASUKE was in that class! That kid lip locked with Karin earlier. And he sits diagonal from me. Ino was also in this class but all the way on the other side of the class, and another introduction.

_Oh my god._

When I sat back down I saw a note placed on my desk.

_Hey is your mom a talent scout? –Sasuke_

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He was really hot right then looking at me with beautiful black eyes.

_Yea, how'd you know? - S_

_That's pretty cool, hey home coming dance is Friday, are you going?- Sasuke_

_I don't know._

And for once I wasn't lying but why would he ask that?

So when the class was over Ino ran over to me and chatted with me all the way to lunch. Even in the lunch line she was still talking to me!

Hold on Ino asked if I ever meet a lesbian. What's wrong with being a lesbian? But anyways shes asking me that because she thinks that there must be one at the all-girl school. This time Naruto started listening into this. Wow a pervert.

Tuesday September 15th 2:38 P.M locker room,

Oh my god I think my limbs are going to fall off. Too much physical exertion I can barely write. I can't this was my first day of school. Wasn't it supposed to be a bunch of hot guys whisking me away romantically?

Oh shit, I just heard the nurse confirm it, Hinata broke her ankle. Her cousin was in this class and we were playing soccer and he accidentally kicked her foot really really hard. Yea accidentally. Well now I have to go make sure Hinata's ok. But when he kicked at her first he just kept on going, she fell to the ground and made this weird look on her face look she was about to wretch. And then class was over at that moment so we were going back inside but she stayed on that spot on the field. So then the teacher tells Neji , her cousin to get the nurse and he's says she's faking it. Which I couldn't believe I felt like slapping that kid. So then Sasuke went to get him. Sasuke… oh shoot I just drooled a little. But yea her foots broken, my-first-day-of-school…

A/N: Hopefully chapter too will be up soon. Reviews please they motivate me and the more reviews the sooner chapter two will come out.


End file.
